An optoelectronic device, such as a laser diode or a photo diode, is generally enclosed in a transistor outline (TO) package, which provides a conductive housing for the optoelectronic device. A laser diode converts an electrical signal into an optical signal for transmission over a fiber optic cable, while a photo diode converts an optical signal into an electrical signal. In order for a laser diode to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal, the electrical signal must be sent through the TO package of the laser diode. Similarly, an electrical signal from a photo diode must be sent through the TO package of the photo diode to external electrical circuitry. For high frequency operation, it is important to control the impedance seen by the electrical signals that flow into and out of the TO package.
Conventional TO packages include a submount, pedestal, and bond wire assembly in which the submount has a width less than or equal to the pedestal. As a result, bond wires connected to the submount are relatively long and create stray inductance.